


Every nine (seconds).

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Subspace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn e Harry, le gioie della convivenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every nine (seconds).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

Adori poter dire che il letto dove avete fatto sesso la prima volta è il vostro letto, vero Harry?

Cinque mesi di convivenza con Zayn hanno fatto bene al vostro rapporto: saranno le gioie della vita di coppia (il sesso, Zayn che ti porta la colazione a letto e ti fa i croissant e i waffles, il sesso, scegliere insieme l'arredamento nuovo per il salotto e le lenzuola, il sesso, Zayn che si è _sciolto_ e ormai è un tenero batuffolo di coccole, il sesso, il modo in cui vi muovete, intrecciandovi senza intralciarvi in bagno e in cucina e a letto, il sesso, la nuova complicità che è sbocciata e come vi capite con un solo sguardo), ma i vostri occhi brillano. Tantissimo. Louis dice che siete peggio di sua madre quand'era incinta delle gemelle. Tutta invidia perché Liam, la sua nuova-non-così-nuova fiamma, non è ancora a suo agio con lui, tanto da non averlo nemmeno fatto mai entrare in casa, nonostante escano da un mese. Ingenuo Louis, a te ci è voluto quasi un anno per arrivare dove sei con Zayn.

Infatti, fra poco starete insieme da dieci mesi. Dopo che avrete festeggiato il vostro primo anniversario, pianifichi di portare Zayn a conoscere tua madre e Robin, ma ti viene la nausea nervosa al solo pensiero, quindi preferisci non rifletterci. Intanto, gli hai presentato Gem e hai conosciuto Donyia e vi adorate tutti e c'è più amore nel mondo. Buon auspicio, no?

Sai benissimo che per Zayn è stato difficile accettare l'idea di legarsi seriamente a una persona, era spaventato più di quanto tu non lo fossi di non essere abbastanza per lui sul lungo termine. Invece siete più che mai complici, affiatati e... innamorati? Tu sì, lo sai, non gliel'hai detto ancora, temi di farlo scappare. Intanto tieni questa cosa per te e te la "coccoli", guardi tutto quello che succede alla luce di ciò che sai... sì, forse anche lui è innamorato. Credi. Speri. Sogni - no, sogni no, hai smesso di sognare quando ti sei svegliato la vostra prima mattina insieme nel suo letto, con la sua bocca sul tuo cazzo e le mani che ti graffiavano piano le costole in quel modo che ti fa scendere brividi lungo il midollo spinale.

Sono gli stessi brividi che senti ora: piegato a novanta sull'isola in cucina, nudo fatta eccezione per il grembiule da cucina (quello con i gattini), gambe divaricate, Zayn in ginocchio dietro di te. Davanti agli occhi hai il disastro dei resti di quello che voleva essere l'impasto per la pasta frolla che è stato rovesciato quando _qualcuno_ pochi minuti fa ti si è posizionato dietro, ti ha bloccato le mani e ha "fatto spazio" sul piano di fronte a te e ti ha accompagnato con il suo corpo nella posizione in cui sei ora, sibilandoti in un orecchio: "Non osare emettere suono".

Poi si è posizionato dietro di te e ha iniziato a mordere i tuoi fianchi, a lasciare lividi e succhiotti sulle tue costole e nei buchi di Venere. Per qualche interminabile minuto ti ha torturato e tu a tua volta ti sei morso la lingua per non lasciarti scappare alcun rumore.

Con le mani ti massaggia le natiche, le schiude e soffia contro la tua pelle. Tremi, un po' per la sensazione, un po' per l'anticipazione. Zayn ride piano, poi lecca una striscia dal tuo perineo al coccige. Vedi i fuochi d'artificio davanti agli occhi.

Il tuo ragazzo inizia a concentrarsi sulla tua apertura per un po', seguendo il bordo con la lingua, facendo come per penetrarti ma bloccandosi senza soddisfarti, 'sto stronzo.

Si stacca e di nuovo soffia; tu pensi di stare per morire, non riesci a respirare. Il piacere è forte, percorre a ondate il tuo corpo, eppure non _basta_ , ma intanto ti lascia tremante e così sopraffatto da non riuscire a prendere aria. Hai un labbro morso a sangue, quasi, e le mani, appoggiate al piano dell'isola, hanno le nocche bianchissime e formicolano per la mancanza di circolazione.

Zayn torna all'opera e ti tormenta ancora un po', leccando, concedendosi gemiti che riverberano contro la tua pelle e ti fanno impazzire. Quando senti che la tua apertura deve ormai essere rossa, bagnata e un po' gonfia, abusata, ti sorprende strofinando contro il bordo i denti e provocandoti un leggero fastidio che aggiunge al tuo piacere, inspiegabilmente.

Poi - e il tuo cuore sta per scoppiare e la tua testa sembra contenere un coro di angeli che intonano l'alleluia - irrigidisce la lingua e fa breccia in te. Ti sfugge un mezzo gemito, che cerchi di soffocare subito, ma Zayn lo sente, si blocca e ti morde forte una natica; sai che il livido resterà per giorni e che lo sentirai ogni volta che ti siederai.

Poi, torna ad allargarti, spingendosi ritmicamente fuori e dentro di te, rapido, a volte profondamente e volte solo di poco, per stuzzicarti senza lasciarti abituare a un pattern.

Tu sei perso in un semi-oblio, non riesci più a vedere niente, avverti solo i rumori dei vostri corpi uniti e il sangue che ti rimbomba nelle orecchie. Ti senti come immerso in un bagno caldo e pieno di morbida schiuma, il mondo è lontano e attutito; ti senti benissimo, ma insoddisfatto. Vuoi venire.

Zayn introduce una nuova variazione al suo ritmo, iniziando a mimare un bacio alla francese ogni tanto contro la tua apertura, succhiando la pelle. Le dita dei piedi si arricciano, sei a tanto così dall'orgasmo...

...che ti colpisce come un treno appena il tuo ragazzo sfiora la punta della tua erezione. Vieni contro l'isola e ti ci abbandoni sopra, spossato, con le ginocchia che ti cedono. Adesso la sensazione di benessere è totale e piena, sei come in un altro mondo, la tua testa e leggera e piena come di una nebbia dorata morbidissima e impalpabile. È la sensazione più bella dell'universo.

Senti Zayn che si masturba dietro di te, ancora in ginocchio, mormorando quanto tu sia stato bravo, perfetto, zitto proprio come ti aveva chiesto, dice che sei il migliore ragazzo che abbia mai avuto e geme forte quando infine viene. Tutti i complimenti ti hanno fatto sprofondare ulteriormente nel tuo stato di beatitudine e la nebbia dorata si è avvolta più stretta attorno a te: sembra di essere abbracciato da una nuvola.

All'abbraccio poi si aggiungono le braccia di Zayn e torni ad essere consapevole di lui, della sua presenza e del suo corpo che sfiora il tuo. Non riesci a mettere a fuoco niente se non lui e la nebbia.

Inizia a baciarti piano, stringendoti contro il suo petto e sussurrandoti quanto tu sia bello, bravo, perfetto. Ti accarezza i capelli e tu fai le fusa.

Piano piano ti rendi conto di essere disteso a terra, con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Zayn. Le gambe ti tremano ancora un po' e inizi ad avere freddo. Glielo comunichi e lui ti regala un sorriso mozzafiato, ti mormora: "Ehi." e, lentamente, con delicatezza, ti aiuta ad alzarti.

Andate sul divano e vi coprite con una coperta, cercando di stare più vicini possibile. Il resto della mattinata lo passate a chiacchierare e coccolarvi, teneri.

Pensi di sussurrare "Ti amo" contro il collo di Zayn, ma non lo fai. C'è tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
